


Christmas in July (only in our reality)

by elvirakitties



Series: Christmas 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crack, Goofy - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Christmas at Hogwarts
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Christmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034808
Comments: 47
Kudos: 402





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank Kim Mestas for this work.

Dumbledore, wearing a bright red robe with Christmas trees, snowmen, and bells on it as he sang softly, waiting to start the staff meeting "here comes Severus, here comes Severus, right down-"

"I will turn around and leave." Severus glared at Dumbledore as he made his way to the couch he always sat upon. He wasn't in the mood for any of Dumbledore's Christmas antics. They had spent the last week preparing for the Christmas season and the students were leaving in a few days. He was sick of the season already and Dumbledore's always cheerful singing.

"He's a mean one, Mr. Snape." Dumbledore changed his song.

"Don't you forget it, old man." Severus was going to poison Dumbledore's lemon drops. He was going to make the man a walking Yeti for the rest of the school year if he heard one more Christmas song out of the old fool's mouth. Where was Potter when he needed him? Potter was the only one that kept him from poisoning the old fool more than once since the death of Voldemort. Ok, fine he really wasn't going to poison the old fart but he would make him suffer.

Harry entered the staff meeting blowing his nose and trying not to sneeze. "Harry, the red-nosed wizard-" Harry pulled out his wand and turned Dumbledore's hair green with yellow stripes, the robes went to a matching shade of green with dancing snakes on it. 

Severus covered his mouth as Harry walked over to the couch and sat down, pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs, and wandlessly summoned a blanket. Harry leaned against Severus. His head resting on Severus' shoulder. He felt awful and hadn't wanted to come to the meeting but Dumbledore demanded all staff members had to be present.

"Well, it seems no one has the Christmas spirit. Let's get the meeting started as I believe we know Harry is going to head back to bed as soon as we are finished." Dumbledore ignored the new outfit as he started the meeting. Harry had the Elder Wand but still used his old wand and Dumbledore was aware just how powerful the young man truly was and it would be useless to attempt to counter the spell. 

"Damn skippy, I am." Harry snuggled into Severus some more.

____________________________

Harry was under the pile of blankets. Severus just gave him a Pepperup Potion. "Do you need anything else?" Severus had already added a new box of tissues, some cough drops, and a few magazines for Harry to read. He had more wood to the fire and was very aware there weren't any more blankets to add to the bed. Harry appeared to have summoned them all to him. 

Harry smiled. He looked at Severus. 

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need, and I  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking  
Thereupon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you."

"You have me, brat." Severus held up his left hand. "You aren't getting rid of me by singing those awful Christmas tunes. You need to get well so we can spike the old man's lemon drops for his Yule present." 

Harry coughed as he tried to laugh. "I already did. He won't be going anywhere except for the loo for the next week." 

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Severus should have known Harry would have already done something to Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why is he here?" Harry was glaring at Dumbledore sitting in his recliner. They were on their Yule holiday.

"Hogwarts is being fumigated. It seems the Pixies from your second year have taken over the school. They have been breeding for over a decade." Severus was still trying to figure out how he got Dumbledore. "I am still stumped how he ended up here. I think he just showed up and hasn't left." 

"It's been three days." Harry pointed to their biscuit tin. "It's empty." 

"I am aware. He put lemon drops in the tea tin." 

"I fed him that potion that you were tinkering with but nothing happened." Harry huffed. 

"If you can get him out tonight, I have a special Yule gift for you." 

Harry looked at Severus who was running a hand down Harry's arm and his eyes looked up at the ceiling. Harry grinned. "Leave it to me." Harry went and sat down on the couch. 

"Harry, my boy, do you know what you want for Yule?" Dumbledore had a red robe on with dancing reindeer. 

"Yes, I do." 

"Excellent. What is your favorite muggle Christmas song? I just learned about Frosty the Snowman. It was on the muggle box thing." 

"It's called a telly." Harry had already told him a few times. "Mine is called We Wish-"

"Oh, I want to hear it. Do you know the words?"

Harry didn't think it would be that easy. "Yes, I do." 

We wish you weren't living with us  
We wish you weren't living with us  
We wish you weren't living with us  
We're not happy you're here

You drive everybody crazy  
You're hopelessly cheerful and fashion impaired  
You're constantly in the way here  
So pack up your kit (yeah!)

You're feeding your face and leaving empty tins  
You're taking up space and sitting in my chair  
We wish you weren't living with us  
We're not happy you're here (close the cold box!)

Correct us if we're mistaken  
But those are long-distance floo you're makin'  
How long do you plan on takin'  
Advantage of us? (pay up!)

We wish you weren't living with us  
We wish you weren't living with us  
We wish you weren't living with us  
Get out of town  
Now!

"I never heard that song before. It doesn't sound very Christmasy." 

Harry growled. "How about this one?"

Grandpa got run over by a reindeer  
Right outside Hogwarts' on Christmas Eve  
Some folks say there's no such thing as Santa  
But now even the wizards believe

Grandpa thought we'd never find him  
But even little children know  
Santa knows who's been real naughty  
In those hard Highland lands covered with snow

The students found him Christmas morning  
Facedown on that snow-covered bridge  
There were hoof marks on his neon red robes  
And a broken reindeer antler up his oh-ho-ho-ho-ho

Grandpa got run over by a reindeer  
Being near Hogwarts' on Christmas Eve  
You can say there's no such thing as karma  
But if you saw those hoof marks you'd believe

Grandpa got run over by a reindeer  
Now he's not around on Christmas day  
He was hopin he'd be meeting on the next plane  
The only thing he met was Santa's sleigh

Merry Christmas  
Ooh, that's gotta hurt!

"Oh, that sounds very painful." Dumbledore looked at Harry, frowned a bit. Harry leaned forward and whispered into his ear. Dumbledore turned a shade of red that Severus wasn't sure he had ever seen. "Oh, I see...yes, yes, I believe I can go and visit Minerva." 

Severus watched as Dumbledore did the fastest exit he had ever seen the man do. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that if he remained any longer he was going to find out too much about our personal relationship and learn things he would never want to know about the sounds a naked Severus could make with an equally naked Harry. He is clueless!" 

Severus laughed. "I bet he will never stay here again." 

"Good. So, now how about you fulfill your end of the deal?"


End file.
